Products to be dispensed, such as consumer products, are generally contained in a variety of packages. Some are dispensed from "squeeze" bottles, containers bearing pumps or other product propelling mechanisms. In most instances, the discharging mechanisms are protected against accidental product discharge or leakage either during shipment, storage or display on retail shelves or racks. For such purposes, safety or overcaps, pins and plugs among other approaches have been employed with various degrees of success. Some have been ineffectual for one reason or another, while others costly because of the relatively high expense of manufacture. More importantly, once the safety mechanism was de-activated, the product could thereafter be accidentally or inadvertently discharged. In addition, the available discharge pattern of the prior art packages were as a rule fixed and not selectively variable by the consumer.